How to defeat a Pirate?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Peter quickly finds out how to defeat a pirate during one of his sparring sessions with Yondu. If Yondu likes it? Find out for yourself ;).


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIES!**_

 _You can see this story as a stand-alone story or as some kind of revenge story for "Bonding time with the captain"._

 _That's up to you ;)_

 _ _Maybe not as long as the first story (but still over 6000 words), but still as sweet as the other story ;).  
__  
 _ _ _And as always: If you are looking for fetish or even sexual content, I have to dissapoint you, because this is something I don't like at all and what I will NOT write (and if you are looking for fetish/sexual content about kids, you better seek some help!)! If that's what you are looking for, you will NOT find it here! If you don't like this kind of story in general, then I ask you kindly to leave, thank you.  
___  
 _ _ _ _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language ;)  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you :). **____

____And now please have fun reading.____

* * *

 **How to defeat a pirate**

With a loud battle cry, he lunged at him.

Well, at least it should sound like a battle cry, but what came out of his throat was everything, but not a battle cry that could intimidate his opponent. The complete opposite was the case, because his opponent only grinned at him, grabbed his hands, as they wanted to reach for him and with a skillful movement, he flung him onto the spacious bed.

A grunt escaped Peter's throat, as he sat up and looked at Yondu, who laughed at him and his pathetic attempts at fighting.

For how long they already trained, he didn't know and he didn't care. He wanted only one thing: He wanted to defeat Yondu and thus wipe this broad grin off his face, which he wore since they had started sparring. Peter was tired of the fact that the Centaurian made fun of him. He didn't find this funny at all. He wanted to learn how to fight, but Yondu had told him so many times that he was still too young and that he had to wait until he was older and stronger, but no, he couldn't wait and he didn't want to wait. He was living on a spaceship full of Ravagers who wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He had to learn how to fight, since Yondu or Kraglin wouldn't always be by his side to protect him from the others.

"Everything in its time, Petey," Yondu had just said and with that, the conversation seemed to be over for him, but Peter had "attacked" him from behind once again. At least he had tried to, but Yondu was an experienced fighter and with a skillful move, he had turned around and had grabbed the boy.

"You really want to fight with me, kid? All right. Then we fight!" he had said.

It had certainly been two hours since then and yet Peter hadn't been able to touch Yondu even once. It was as if the Centaurian could foresee all his movements. That was almost scary to him...

And slowly the boy also felt his strength leaving him, for as he jumped from Yondu's bed, his legs trembled and his breathing hardly wanted to calm down. Still, he was determined to land a hit on the pirate at least once, so he didn't hesitate, collected all his remaining powers and dashed off; directly towards Yondu, who anticipated his attack again and also set in motion. But before he could grab him, Peter let himself fall to the ground, slipping between his legs and trying to get up quickly behind him, but Yondu spun around and a startled outcry broke from Peter's throat, as the Ravager wrapped his arms around his stomach and picked him up. A little later, he landed on the bed again, but this time Yondu grabbed his wrists, pinned them over his head and held them tightly. As he leaned over the boy, the grin faded from his face, as he saw how exhausted Peter was.

"It's enough, Petey. Ya need a break."

The boy wanted to say something, but immediately closed his mouth again when he noticed Yondu's stern look, who told him that he wouldn't tolerate any disobedience and so the young Terran resigned to his fate and obeyed.

Maybe a break wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…

When the Centaurian felt the boy relax, he released him and stood up.

Again there was that grin on his face, but this time it looked different.

"Yer last attack was not so bad, kid."

The young Terran's face lit up, upon hearing this.

Was that a praise?

And then from the mouth of the captain himself?

Peter's heart pounded a little faster, as those words reached his ears and his face brightened, which made even Yondu smile, before he turned around to grab the white, sleeveless undershirt that hung over the chair, that stood at his desk, to put it on.

A slight shudder crawled up the boy's spine, as he could see all those scars on Yondu's body. During their little sparring session, he had hardly noticed his scars, but now he couldn't even look away from them anymore and he almost exploded with curiosity, but he didn't dare to ask Yondu from where he got those scars from.

Maybe one day, he would find the courage to ask him this question, but not today…

But the boy couldn't help but grin, as he remembered how he had surprised Yondu earlier. The Centaurian had just come out of one of the showers and came back to the Captain's quarters, where Peter had already been waiting for him. He had waited until Yondu had put on his comfortable trousers, before he had decided to come out of his hiding place and to launch a surprise attack on him from behind.

Apparently, Yondu also seemed to remember that, what his growl confirmed and he gave the boy a scowl, after he had put on his shirt and when he turned around to face him.

"Yer really lucky that I didn't kill ya with my arrow, when ya snuck up on me like that, boy."

Peter's grin widened and mischief was sparkling in his eyes, as he sat up and looked challengingly at the blue man.

"Be honest, Yondu: You were so surprised by my attack that you forgot to whistle for your arrow."

"Oh please. Nobody brings me out of concentration so easily. I already anticipated yer little attack. If ya can even call this an attack…"

"Sure you did. That's why you just screamed like a girl when I got you real good hahaha."

Oh yes, the boy really wanted to mess with him today...

Instead of words, Yondu whistled and his Yaka arrow flew towards Peter so quickly, that the laughter literally got stuck in his throat and a loud, surprised scream escaped him and he fell back onto the bed, as the arrow came to a halt just inches away from his face.

"Ha! And who is screaming like a girl now?" he heard Yondu ask in amusement and a little later, the Ravager whistled again and the arrow disappeared and he leaned over the boy, who still looked as if he had just seen the most terrible monster of the galaxy and his heart pounded hard against his ribcage.

"Scared ya good, didn't I?"

The boy growled and yes, not even Yondu would have expected his next move, because the Terran punched him right into his stomach (of course, not too hard, but still hard enough). A gasp escaped his throat and he clutched his stomach with a (fake) painful expression on his face.

"Ohhh, this pain! This unspeakable pain! What have ya done to me, Petey?"

Even Peter knew that he totally exaggerated it and his shock vanished quickly and soon a giggle crept over his lips, as Yondu let himself fall, belly first, onto his bed. Quickly he jumped down; just before the Ravager's body crashed down onto the fur-covered mattress and then he didn't move anymore.

"And now...I'm...dead..." was all he said, before dropping his head into his pillow, closing his eyes and pretending to be dead.

The boy jumped onto the bed again, climbed onto his back, grabbed the fabric of his white shirt and pulled on it.

"You're not dead!" he said, giggling and even Yondu couldn't resist a small smile any longer. But he was silent, keeping his eyes closed and trying not to move anymore, which was not that easy, with an excited and playful child, like Peter, on his back, who was trying so hard to "bring him back to life". He tugged on his shirt, shook his shoulders, pulling gently on his ears, but none of this was working. Until...yes, until Peter poked his sides. He couldn't prevent the twitching of his body and he felt how the corners of his lips twitch dangerously upward with this brief touch. But he remained motionless, didn't even think to move and it worked quite well...until he felt how Peter turned around on him and slid down to his bare feet.

 _Oh no_..., was all he thought, before he felt small fingers on the soles of his feet. He balled his hands into fists, clenched his lips tightly, trying to keep his breathing under control, as the tickling sensation shot up his legs and went straight into his brain. Feelings like these were still so new to him, because Peter had not often had the chance to tickle him yet. Actually, he had only done that twice before. Once, when he had found out by accident that he was ticklish during one of their tickle fights and then a little later, when the boy had sneaked into his room and had tickled his feet, which were peeking out from under the covers, while Yondu had peacefully lain in his bed and had slept.

His lips twitched upward once again, as he remembered how he had grabbed the little Terran and how he had taught him a lesson, that hadn't failed its meaning. He had tickled the boy until he had already had tears in his eyes and had begged him for mercy. Only then did he stop tickling him and since then, Peter had not dared to tickle him anymore.

Well, not until today…

Apparently a little lesson was due again...

But first he wanted to wait and see what the boy was going to do and besides, the tickling sensation was still bearable, as the boy's fingers were just gently and teasingly moving over his soles. Nothing that bothered him too much. At least that's what he thought, but as soon as Peter's fingers changed tactics and brushed over the sensitive skin, right underneath his toes, the whole thing looked quite different again, for the tickling sensation grew stronger and he couldn't keep his toes from curling. He heard Peter giggle, as he wiggled his toes and again there were those mean fingers that knew exactly which buttons they had to press to make him feel like he was going to crawl out of his own skin any moment.

That was unfair. Very, very unfair!

Well, he could have just pulled his feet away, grabbed Peter and turned the tables, but when he heard the boy giggle again, full of joy, he didn't have the heart to take that little bit of fun away from him. He didn't laugh much when he thought about it. Not after all that shit that had happened to him in his young life. Therefore, Yondu decided to go along with him and not to spoil his fun and play along with this silly game. At least, he tried as best as he could, but it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his legs still or to pretend that he was dead. Peter knew exactly what he was doing there. This little rat!

And he seemed to enjoy every second of it, since he couldn't stop giggling anymore.

Whenever he brushed his forefinger quickly over one of the soles and when he saw how Yondu wiggled his toes at that, he couldn't keep himself from giggling anymore, since this was the funniest thing he had seen, since he had been abducted by a bunch of space pirates…

And when he "attacked" his wiggling toes, it was all over.

Yondu gritted his teeth, as his lips twisted into a broad grin and quickly he hid his face into his soft pillow, which he now clutched with both arms to stifle his rising giggling. And now he was trying to pull his feet away as well, but with Peter sitting on his legs, that was practically impossible without throwing the boy off the bed and he just couldn't bring that over his heart. Thus he could just lie there and try to endure it.

But that was easier said than done...

When Peter wiggled all ten fingers over his soles and bringing his short nails into the game as well, even the space pirate's iron-like willpower crumbled. He snorted into his pillow and pulled his feet back with a powerful jerk, that would have thrown Peter off the bed, but instead of falling to the ground, the boy fell on top of Yondu's back. He turned around on him immediately, straddled his butt and pressed his fingers into his sides; giggling joyfully while doing that. And every time he squeezed his sides, Yondu had the feeling that he was struck by a goddamn lightning strike and he flinched violently. Yet he still fought against the urge to laugh that had built up inside his stomach; like Lava, about to shoot out of a seething volcano.

"For someone who is dead, you're still pretty ticklish," the boy remarked with another cute giggle and Yondu would have liked to throw a suitable answer into his face, had he not been so busy holding his laughing fit back. He kept hiding his face in his pillow, tensing his muscles and flinching, whenever Peter squeezed his sides. His arms were already shaking; so hard did he try not to move them or bring them down to protect his sides. And at that moment he cursed himself for wearing this stupid thin shirt.

But then, how could he have known that this situation would escalate?

He just hoped none of the other Ravagers would find about what happened here right now, because Peter didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon...

Quite the contrary, because Yondu's reactions only spurred him on and he squeezed his sides rapidly now to tickle him some more. He wanted to make him laugh, because if he was honest, then he had never heard the pirate laugh heartily before. He might have laughed here and there when they had played or trained with each other, but he had never heard a real laugh, like deep belly laughter, coming straight out of his heart and that had reached his eyes.

That's what he was looking for now and he wouldn't stop until he had found it...

But Yondu seemed to have had enough now, because he took his hands off his pillow and reached behind him and grabbed Peter's wrists, but instead of brutally pushing them away from him, he just held them tightly and tried to gently push them away from his sides, as he mumbled something into his pillow, which Peter couldn't understand.

"What?" he asked, his voice filled with much amusement and as Yondu turned his head to the side, he saw the big grin on his face and that sight made him giggle happily.

"I-I said stohohop, Petey!"

Was that a giggle Peter could hear?

No...or maybe it was?

The idea that he, a small, insignificant young Terran, had managed to defeat a brutal and cold-hearted space pirate like Yondu and made him giggle like a little child, was just great and he didn't want that moment to pass so quickly and so he freed his hands from the pirate's not so strong grip and dug his fingers into his sides again, causing the Centaurian to wince violently and a strange sound came over his lips, which seemed to be a mix of a giggle and a yelp.

"Stop? Are you crazy? That's way too much fun!" the boy said, grinning and walking his small fingers up to his ribs. But when he tried to shove his fingers underneath his arms, the pirate blocked his way, by pressing his arms tightly against his body.

"Nohohohot there!" he said, giggling and damn, he loathed it that he couldn't keep his giggles to himself anymore.

"Come on, you old spoilsport! Move your arms!" Peter said, laughing and he tried vehemently to worm his fingers under the pirate's arms, who almost lost it at that action. He looked as if he was about to explode; so much did he try to keep his laughter in. Peter saw this and he wasn't so sure if he should shake his head or just laugh about this. He wanted to break Yondu, wanted to make him laugh and so he took his hands away from his sides and went for his neck instead; knowing how ticklish the other was there. Yondu's reaction was to grab at his hands immediately and scrunching his shoulders up, in an attempt to protect the ticklish skin of his neck, only opening his underarms for him and Peter took the chance right away and he shoved his hands underneath the pirate's arms.

And finally the bomb burst!

Yondu's mouth opened and out came the loudest laugh Peter had ever heard from him and he was so shocked by that, that he stopped his tickle attack for a moment and pulled his hands away from him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, laughing with much amusement and Yondu felt how his face started burning with embarrassment. But still he grinned, but he didn't dare to look at Peter.

"That was nothing, boy and now get off my back. Enough with this silly game."

He tried to push Peter off his back, squirming under him, but the Terran was stubborn, just clinging to his shirt and as he did so, the Centaurian's whole body jumped, as the child's fingers brushed over his sensitive skin, hidden underneath the soft fabric of his shirt. Of course, the boy noticed this and he did it again; with the same result and Yondu quickly hid his face in his pillow again and tried to reach for the tickling hands at the same time, but Peter pulled them away all the time, laughing and as the pirate began to wriggle wildly under him, he lay down on him and tried to shove his little hands between his stomach and the mattress.

"Nothing, eh? That looks more than just nothing, Yondu…" he teased and his fingers kept searching, groping at his skin.

"AHH! No! Don't! Petey! Stohohop thahahat! Dohohon't dohoho thahahat!" he squeaked and Peter couldn't stop laughing himself anymore, as Yondu's voice went higher and again a laughing fit of epic proportions poured over his wide grinning lips, but he tried to stifle it in his pillow yet again.

Apparently Peter had found pure gold there…

"Don't do what? That?" he asked and to put more power into his words, he wiggled his fingers over the sides of Yondu's belly, making his whole body jump violently at that.

"AH! YES!"

"Yes? Yes you want me to tickle you here? As you wish…"

And he did it again, making the pirate yelp.

This was so much fun for the young boy and he couldn't stop grinning anymore. He took his hands away from Yondu's body, waited for a few seconds to make sure, the other would think he had stopped tickling him and when he felt how the pirate's body relaxed, he attacked again by digging his fingers back into the sides of his belly to tickle him for a short moment, making the other jump and squeak.

He repeated this game for a several time, until Yondu had become a giggling mess underneath him, not able to keep his mirth to himself anymore.

"D-Dahahahamn you P-Petey! Stohohohop! Ya l-little cheahahahater!"

"Pirates are allowed to cheat, Yondu," the boy said, giggling to himself.

And when the tickling fingers finally found their goal and mercilessly dug into his surprisingly soft belly, it was all over for him. He didn't have the slightest chance of holding back his laughter anymore. He just let go, laughed into his pillow, which he now clutched tightly with both arms and tried to endure the tickle attack somehow, while he wildly drummed his legs onto the bed and at the same time, he kept himself from thrashing about like a madman, in fear he would hurt Peter, would he do that.

"Stop! Stop! Stohohohop! AHH! Nohoho! P-Petey! C'mohohohon! Thahahat's nohohot fahahair! C-cut ihihiht out!"

"Heh, not so strong now, aren't you, Yondu? Why don't you just whistle for your arrow to make me stop? Oh right, you can't, because you can't stop laughing right now hahaha."

Who would have thought that Terrans could be so mean?

Peter definitely seemed to belong to the really mean sort (which was not that bad actually, because that way he would fit perfectly into the Ravager family), because he totally focused on this one little spot, which he had found on his belly and relentlessly pressed his fingers into it and the teasing made it all so much worse for him. Movement went again into Yondu's body and with every little stroke of those mean fingers, his whole body jumped and his laughter got interrupted by a soft squeak here and there. He tried to turn onto his side and bend his legs up, but he couldn't protect his belly from this mean assault. Peter clung to him like a leech and didn't let go of him anymore and when his shirt rode up slightly, due to his heavy squirming and showed a patch of blue skin, the boy didn't hesitate and he immediately dug his fingers into his soft, blue skin and from then on everything was completely over for him.

He laughed loud and heartily and didn't care anymore that Peter saw him like this or if the rest of the crew heard his loud laughter and shrieking. He was no longer hiding his face in his pillow, his head turned to one side, his eyes squeezed shut and he was laughing harder than he had ever done it in his life before. And damn! It felt _so_ good to just let go and laugh and at the same time to forget all this shit he himself went through in his past for at least a few little moments.

Still, his ego couldn't accept the fact that a small child was defeating him right here and right now!

He was Yondu Udonta; a dreaded space pirate and a dreaded space pirate would never surrender to such silly Terran games!

He turned completely onto his side now and his hands reached for Peter's wrists, but the boy remained stubborn, left his hands where they were, tickling his stomach mercilessly, even shoving his hands further up his shirt, to get at his lower ribcage, as he now leaned over his side and grinning right into his face. Until small tears of laughter gathered in Yondu's eyes and his abdominal muscles began to burn from laughing way too hard.

"Petey, come ohohon! Stohohop ihihihit! Pleahahahase! Ya kihihilling me for reahahahal, bohohoy!" he laughed and yes, he had never begged anyone for mercy before. Otherwise it was the other way around and yes, his ego hated the fact that a child made him beg for mercy, but he couldn't change it. Well, he could change it if he _really_ wanted to, because he was strong. So much stronger than Peter was and it would have been easy for him to force the boy to quit, but he didn't want to. Peter had fun and if he was honest, he also enjoyed this silly game.

But of course he would never admit that aloud...

Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that it was getting a bit too much for him now.

"Death by tickling...well, at least you'll die with a smile on your face," he heard the boy say, and strangely, those teasing words made him laugh even harder.

Tickled to death…what a ridiculous, albeit funny thought…

"W-we shall s-see who laughs lahahahast o-once I get mah hahahahands on ya, P-Petey!"

"Awww c'mon Yondu, that's not fair. You started this after you have found out that I am ticklish. It's only fair when I get you back for all the times you have tickled me at least this once. And besides: Didn't you teach me that this would be the pirate way to defeat your enemies? By finding out what their weakness is? I just do what you taught me to do as a Ravager…"

Well, the kid was not entirely wrong with that, but still…this was childish…and also a lot of fun…but of course he would never say something like this out loud. Nuh uh…never…

"A-apparently I hahahaven't taught ya whahahahahat it meahahans to mess with yer C-captain, bohohoy!"

The Terran grinned.

"Why don't you enlighten me then, _Captain_?"

Just the way he said "Captain" wanted to make Yondu growl, but he couldn't, could only lie there and laugh like he haven't laughed before and Peter knew that he couldn't do anything against his teasing or the ongoing tickle attack (that little rat!). Well, he _could_ if he really wanted to, but the boy could see that Yondu had no intentions to do anything against it, for he could see how much fun the space pirate had with this silly game. He didn't even need words to tell him. Peter could see it in his face how much fun he had and he could also feel that Yondu wasn't even trying to stop the ongoing tickle attack on him. He may have had a good grip around his wrists, but he didn't try to push the tickling hands away from his belly. No. He just held onto them and let himself fall in his mirth and the happy laughter that poured over his now wide grinning lips…

But the time came, where he really couldn't stand it anymore and before he would laugh himself to death for real, he rolled himself completely onto his back and pushed Peter's hands gently, but still determined away from his belly, pressing out a "That's enough now!" between his laughing fit. He felt how the Terran straddled his hips and when he opened his red eyes, he grinned right into his face.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny..." the pirate grumbled, still out of breath and when he had finally stopped laughing like a maniac.

"Do you give up, Yondu?" Peter asked him and from his voice he could clearly hear how much fun he had. He rolled his eyes playfully at that, but nodded his head as he said "Yeah, yeah. I give up. You win" and then he dropped his head back into his pillow and took a deep breath. He was totally out of breath now, his stomach ached, but he was happy and the smile never left his face and when Peter looked closely, he could even see that his smile reached his eyes this time, whenever he opened them to look at him.

In the end, he had gotten what he had wanted…

"Can I have my hands back?" Yondu heard the boy ask after some time and now it was his turn to grin.

"Only if ya promise me to keep them to yourself and not start this shit again."

He opened one of his eyes and looked up at Peter, who giggled but nodded his head.

"Promised."

And Yondu also stood to his word and let go of his hands.

"That was pretty mean, ya know that?" he murmured, as he wiped mirthful tears from his eyes.

The boy giggled.

"Now you know how I always feel when you do that to me."

Yes, now he did know how Peter felt every time he tickled him.

Did the boy have such a terrible stomachache afterwards as well?

Probably not…or maybe yes?

He didn't know it, but what he knew was that Peter had a lot of fun with these silly games, because whenever he tickled him, the boy didn't even fight as hard as he had done it just seconds ago. But Peter seemed to be used to that tickling stuff. For him it was still all new and never in his life before, had he laughed as much as he had done it today. And it was still such a good feeling for him...

"Hey Yondu?" the boy asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hmhm?"

"Now that I've defeated you, does this mean that I'm the new captain?"

A loud laugh broke from Yondu's throat, as these words reached his ears and he opened his eyes, reached his hand out to the boy and ruffled though his hair, making him laugh as well, as he tried to push his hand away from his head.

"Not even in yer dreams, kid!" he grinned as he continued ruffling his fingers through the boy's short hair.

"Come on Dad, stop that! You mess up my hair."

Almost immediately Yondu let go of him. Not because Peter had demanded it, but because of that one little word that had just slipped out of his mouth.

When Peter realized what he had just said, he quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late. The word had fallen. He had no intention of calling Yondu "Dad" and the word had just slipped out of him by pure accident.

"What did ya just call me?"

Peter tried to look for the right words desperately and he was getting pretty nervous now.

"Uhhh…I-I said you are…bad?"

"No, no, no. That's not what ya said. C'mon boy, don't lie to me. What did ya call me?"

But the Terran stubbornly shook his head, telling him that he wouldn't say it again.

The Ravager growled threateningly (of course he didn't mean it that seriously) and with a skillful movement, he quickly turned the tables, because now it was Peter, who was lying on the soft fur of his bed and Yondu, who leaned over him, grabbing his wrists and pinning his hands over his head and held them with one hand. A curious and at the same time excited sparkle had appeared in his red eyes and Peter thought he saw something like pride in them too, but that could also have been his imagination...

"You ain't wanna talk?"

Yondu's voice was playful, teasing, just as his gaze was and Peter felt how his stomach started tingling and a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. But he wouldn't repeat the word and so he just stuck his tongue out at the Ravager Captain, which made him growl again and he narrowed his eyes at him. He raised his free hand, wiggling his fingers at him and that was enough to make Peter giggle and the further he lowered his hand, the louder the boy giggled and the more he began to squirm in his strong grip.

"What's wrong with ya, boy? Why are ya laughing? I ain't touching ya!" the pirate said, laughing softly and he couldn't help but tease the boy a little more. He knew that Peter wouldn't repeat the word and he didn't need to. He had said it and he had meant it honestly. He saw a father in him. A _true_ father and that certainty made Yondu's heart almost explode with pride.

Apparently he didn't do this dad-thing as bad as he always thought...

"Ya know what I'm thinking, Petey?"

The boy shook his head, keeping his eyes on his hand, which kept lowering and heading right for his belly.

"Didn't I teach ya that a pirate takes revenge for everything ya do to him?"

Oh no...Peter knew in what direction this conversation was going and he did not like it...

"And ya dare to mess with me like that? Yer own captain? Revenge is one thing, but I think this action just deserves a solid punishment, don't ya think so too, boy?"

Yondu's grin turned slightly vicious.

"And I think I already know exactly what kind of punishment ya need..."

His hand went lower and lower and his fingers were about to touch his belly...

A knock on the door saved Peter from his fate and Yondu growled; this time with real annoyance. Nevertheless, he didn't let go of the boy, didn't turn his head into the direction of his door, but fixed the still giggling kid with his red eyes.

"Don't you want to open the door?" the boy asked, trying to save his skin and prevent Yondu from tickling him.

The Centaurian just smirked at him and he was about to put his fingers onto his belly, but again there was a knock on the door and that was when he gave up.

"Who the hell dares to interrupt me? He hopefully has a good reason for that!" he growled.

"It's just me, Captain."

Kraglin!

"What is it, Kraglin? I'm very busy right now!"

Peter giggled at these words, which also made Yondu grin again, but he kept his eyes fixed on the door now.

"I have the coordinates you wanted," his first mate replied from the other side of the door.

"What coordinates?"

"The ones you wanted. You told me earlier that I should get you the coordinates of this planet, where you suspect booty for us."

Oh yes, there had been something, but why must his first mate come to him just right now?

Really bad timing!

But he could complain about this as much as he wanted to, he would probably have to take care of it now. Thus he let go of Peter's wrists, but grinned right into his face, as he turned his eyes back on him.

"This is not over yet, boy. I'll be right back and then you'll get my full attention..."

Again the boy's belly tingled and he giggled, as the Ravager winked at him mischievously, before he got up from his bed, straightened his shirt and then went to the door and opened it. Sitting up quickly, Peter brushed his ruffled hair back and raised his hand in greeting, as he saw Kraglin, standing in the doorway, staring into the captain's quarters with a frown.

"I've heard screams earlier. Is everything alright with you two?" he asked and Peter had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Yondu, on the other hand, tried not to show any emotions at all and tried to be as casual as ever. He told Kraglin that he should take care of his own shit and that he should simply give him the coordinates, which he did.

However, when the first mate was about to turn around and leave, Yondu held him back by grabbing him by the arm and Kraglin felt a strange and uncomfortable feeling inside his stomach, as his captain eyed him with _that_ look; as if he wanted to kill him with a whistle, or throw him right out into space, to let him die out there. The broad grin, that started to spread over his face, made it even worse for him.

"Uhm…Captain?"

But Yondu didn't reply to him, just grinned wider.

"Hey, Petey? How about we show Kraglin how to defeat a pirate?"

The boy grinned as well and Kraglin didn't want to know why he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, as he jumped off the captain's bed.

"I would never say "no" to that!"

And with these words, Peter sealed the fate of the first mate, who was dragged into the room only a few seconds later and was thrown onto the already messed up bed. Even before he got the chance to get up, Yondu was already over him, kneeling over his head, grabbing his wrists and pinning his hands over his head.

"Captain? What are you doing?" he asked nervously, as Yondu looked right into his face with such a dark grin on his lips, that the first mate shuddered at this sight.

"Oh, ya will see Kraglin…" he said, smirking evilly and his eyes went back to the Terran.

"Get him good, Petey! I bet it works on him too!"

In this very moment, something told Kraglin that he had definitely come to the wrong place at the wrong time.

And when Peter straddled his hips a little later and shoved his fingers underneath his clothes and when they found his soft skin, soon Kraglin's loud laughter echoed through the Eclector.

Oh yes, it was working very well on him…

And now Kraglin knew the reason why he had heard screams from the inside of the captain's quarters earlier, because now his own mirthful screams filled the air, as he got tickled until tears gathered in his eyes.

Yep...he shouldn't have asked...

 **The End**

 **Author's note: **_I am sooooooo not sorry for that ending. Sorry Kraglin, but you had it coming with your question :) **  
**_


End file.
